dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Goten
：ゼノ |RomName = Son Goten: Zeno |AniName = |MangaName = Goten |AltName = Goten (Xeno) Time Patrol Goten Xeno Goten |FirstApp = Game: Dragon Ball Heroes Manga: "Everything will be solved in Hell!!" |Appears in = |Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 767Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) |Height = 4'0" (123 cm) "child" |Weight = 57 lbs (26 kg) "child" |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Time Patrol Dragon Team |FamConnect = Goten (alternate world counterpart) Bardock: Xeno (paternal grandfather) Gine: Xeno (paternal grandmother) Goku: Xeno (father) Turles: Xeno (paternal uncle)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Gohan: Xeno (brother) }} Goten: Xeno is a version of Goten who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance In Dragon Ball Heroes, Goten: Xeno's appearance after joining the Time Patrol is that of GT Goten, but with informal martial arts clothes almost identical to Trunks: Xeno's, most notably a black trench coat. In the Demigra Assault Saga, Goten: Xeno changes to an outfit similar to Super Saiyan 4 Goku Xeno's outfit Personality Goten: Xeno is flirtatious, flirting with Chronoa when she asked for his assistance in the attack on the Dark Empire. Biography Background Goten: Xeno's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the events of Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga ;Demon God Towa Saga In the PV trailer, when Demon God Towa invades Earth with her Dark Empire Forces, Goten: Xeno along with several other members of the Time Patrol arrive to defend their home planet. Goten: Xeno battles again several of the soldiers until Frieza: Xeno now having merged with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball shows up with Zarbon: Xeno and Dodoria: Xeno in tow. The Time Patrol turn their attention towards the trio and rush in to attack. ;Dark Demon God Buu Saga When Majin Buu: Xeno merges with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball and begins rampaging in a city, the Time Patrol including Goten: Xeno show up in order to defeat him. As they charge in, they are all very quickly knocked aside from the far more powerful Majin Buu: Xeno. As the Dark Empire Forces arrive with Demon God Dabura leading them, Goten: Xeno watches as his father and Vegeta: Xeno fuse and confront the invading army. Goten: Xeno, along with the others rush in for a second attack on the empowered Majin Buu: Xeno. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga In the manga, Goten: Xeno appears with the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm just as Mechikabura is summoning Dark Shenron in order to regain his youth. Surrounded by the Dark Empire Forces, Goten: Xeno fuses with Trunks: Xeno to become Gotenks: Xeno and easily blasts away many of the opposing forces. Mechikabura's subordinates, Gravy, Putine, Towa, Salsa, Mira, Dabura show up in order to hold off the Time Patrol to buy time for the Dragon to restore their masters power however Chronoa attempts to bypass them and head straight to Mechikabura herself. Dabura: Xeno goes in to attack her but his held off by Gotenks: Xeno though they defuse immediately afterward. Goten: Xeno tells Trunks: Xeno to go ahead with Chronoa and vows he will take care of Dabura: Xeno himself. As the battles between the Time Breakers and Time Patrol unfolds, Goten: Xeno along with his brother Gohan: Xeno transform into Super Saiyan where Goten: Xeno battles against Shroom until the battles come to abrupt end when they are transported back to the Time Nest. Power ;Video Game and Manga In his base form he has comparable power to Future Trunks, as they are able to fuse together though he was easily knocked aside by Majin Buu: Xeno after merging with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball. In his Super Saiyan form he is able to dodge an attack from the injured Demon God Shroom. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. * - Goten: Xeno's super attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan During the battle against the Dark Empire in the Demon Realm, Goten: Xeno turns into a Super Saiyan and engages Shroom in battle. Potential Unleashed When Demigra began his assault, Goten asked the Old Kai to unlock his potential, which Old Kai did so, giving Goten access to the Potential Unleashed state.Ult Goten Fusions Gotenks: Xeno After fusing with Trunks: Xeno, Goten: Xeno is able to undergo a powerful fusion known as Gotenks: Xeno. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles *Goten: Xeno vs. Dabura: Xeno (Demon God) *Goten: Xeno (Super Saiyan) vs. Shroom (Demon God) Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Patrol Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings